


Schrodinger's Jooster

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Series: Wodehouse universe drabbles [14]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Physics, Quantum Mechanics, indeedsir Weekly Drabble Challenge, schrodinger's cat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeeves explains quantum physics to Bertie.  No cats were harmed in the making of this drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schrodinger's Jooster

“I say, Jeeves, is there a cat in here?”

“We will not know unless we open the box, sir.”

“Wouldn’t it be dead?”

“We will not know unless we open it, sir.”

“And this is quantum physics, Jeeves?”

“Tangentially, sir, yes.”

Bertie tapped his foot thoughtfully with his whangee. “So, if we lock ourselves in the Wooster bedroom and get up to ungentlemanly acts, will they have occurred if no one opens the door?”

“Sir, you have always been perfectly gentlemanly in your bedroom acts.”

“But this is all theoretical you say, Jeeves. Shall we find out?”

“Very good, sir.”


End file.
